Eyes
by TheBiggestNobodyAtTheMall
Summary: Allen was the total opposite of the new transfer student in his school; he was nice, gentle, humble, popular and caring. How, and why, did he ask such an unlady-like, tough, brave, and spunky biker chick to model for his new portrait? "Because her eyes were so... different. It was such a pretty, vivacious, bright shade of violet." AlLena! OOC-ness
1. Homesick

**Eyes**

**By TheBiggestNobody**

**Summary~ Allen Walker is a popular, polite, and humble artist in his school. A new, spunky, tough, and gorgeous biker chick comes along. Will Allen ask to draw her for the upcoming art contest in his school? Will sparks fly?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray Man. Just plot and some settings!**

_**Chapter 1- Homesick**_

"So, Allen, you entering the upcoming art contest at school?" asked my fire crotched friend, Lavi, who was driving to our school.

I'm Allen, a super-cool-awesome-17-year-old artist, junior in highschool (not to toot my horns or anything *winky face*). I have white hair (yup, I get "going gray/white" jokes at school) and silver eyes (you better not be judging me).

I sighed. "I dunno, Lavi. I've drawn and painted all of the interesting and unique people in this academy."

"You didn't draw me yet!" He complained.

"Are you fucking stupid, Lavi? I drew you in middle school, seventh grade. You'd be the first I draw." I facepalmed at my friend's forgetfulness.

"I don't remember…" I pulled out my sketchbook out of my backpack and flipped to a sketch of Lavi for the art contest that year. "Ohh.."

"Keep your eyes on the road, idiot." I laughed at his stupidity.

"You mean 'eye'." He corrected, pointing to his eye patch. It wasn't a good day for Lavi, in ninth grade, I went to his house for Christmas and he was opening a wine bottle for the adults, and well, the cork shot up and hit 'em in the eye. It didn't cause permanent vision loss, or anything, it got treated, but he says he wears the eye patch since it's "badass." I chuckled to myself at the memory. Being with his family for Christmas was a tradition, I never had a true family. My foster dad, Mana, died in a car accident. The only family I have left is my irresponsible uncle, Cross, and my other uncle, Neah, who I barely see.

"Whatcha laughin' at Al?" he asked. "Just a memory I remembered."

Just then, a dude with a red motorcycle cut us off. "Shit!" Lavi cursed. "Goddamn!"

"Damn, Lavi, rode rage!"

"Tch, whatever." He turned the car to our academy.

Once I got out of Lavi's car, me and him were surrounded by a swarm of girls.

"Allen!" Some of the girls yelled.

"Lavi, your hair is looking fantabulous as always." One of the girls commented.

"Hehe, I try." He said, touching his hair. A flash of red zoomed by us. That motorcycle that cut us off! "It's that dude!" Lavi loudly whispered in my ear. "I'm gonna have a talk with this guy." Lavi had terrible road rage.

Lavi briskly walked to the motorcycle, with me following. "Oi!" he yelled as the guy was taking off his helmet, and when they took it off, Lavi and I's eyes widened. That he is a she! Her long dark green hair cascaded down her back. She shook it out and turned to us, helmet under her arm. Her skin was the perfect shade of creamy ivory. And her eyes, god, her eyes! They were so, different, it was the perfect shade of violet. She looked at us, smirking. "Yeah?" she asked. "It's a g-g-g-girl!?" Lavi yelled. "Allen, we gotta talk." He whispered, tickling my ear. We turned around and started whispering to each other.

"What am I supposed to do!?" he whispered quite frustrated. "I can't cuss or yell at a girl!"

"Here, lemme do all the smooth talkin'." I whispered back confidently. I turned around to the girl who was now playing with her hair. "Uh, hey." I greeted her while waving.

"Hello." She greeted back with a bored expression. A heard a crowd of people behind us. Seriously?

"So, are you new?" I asked.

"What do you think?"

"Smooth talker my ass." Lavi muttered from behind. I elbowed him in the ribs.

I nodded and gulped. My legs started to feel like jelly, and she made my face go red. "Listen, you better make this quick, I'm not having a good morning."

This chick is more intimidating than Yu BaKanda, which is pretty intimidating. "W-Well, me and my friend here, Lavi, just wanted to greet you. Right?" Lavi looked at me confused, and I elbowed him again.

"Uh, yeah! Hi there!"

"Ugh, such a waste of my precious time." She pushed through the crowd of people, then she turned around. "And please, be a more careful driver, you almost hit my bike!" _Damn._

* * *

"Who does that girl think she is? Psh, talking to Allen like that." A girl said behind me as I was walking to my classroom. I always arrive early to well, y'know, draw! I waltzed to the very back and took a seat in the right corner by the window. I drew what I saw out the window, a cherry blossom tree (A/N- It's spring!), neon flowers, the bright blue sky, and green grass. I looked at the clock, 5 more minutes to myself. I quickly drew with my pencil, drawing extra intricate details, then I pulled out my colored pencils out of my binder. I shaded the tree, then looked at the clock, time's up. I packed all of my drawing stuff up, and everyone started to gather inside.

Girls, once again, formed around.

"Hi Allen! Whatdya draw today?" A girl asked.

"Well, I drew the flowers and that tree outside." I told her with a fake smile.

"Ah, wow. May I…we see it, please?"

"Sure!" I boasted gladly. I pulled it out of my binder. "I-I'm not really done with it." I scratched the back of my head.

"It looks so real." Someone pointed out.

"Allen, can you give me lessons?" A girl asked in a flirtatious way.

"I-I'm bad at teaching."

"I can tell you're going to be an artist when you grow up, since you draw so good." A different girl pointed out, looking at my art with envy.

"To be honest, it's just a hobby I enjoy doing. I've been doing it all of my life, no, it is my life." The words just came out of my mouth, my heart. "Drawing would express my personality, my mood. I even drew before I went to school, I would draw my small family, nature, animals, and make believe things, and give them to my foster father, Mana. When Mana died, I drew. Art was like the medicine that helped me heal." Mana, I missed him, it always made my heart swell thinking of him. I'm not completely over his death, it was so tragic. "I wouldn't say I'm that good at drawing, I mean, so many people in this school is talented at different kinds of art. Abstract, collages, sculptures, cubism, and so much more." I looked at the girls, I think my speech swooned them. All of the girls were wiping away the tears in their eyes.

"So dreamy Allen!"

"That. Was. Deep."

"GROUP HUG!" A girl yelled. All of the girls started to squeeze me to death.

"H-Help!" I looked around the room for help, the biker chick! She was in this class! When we met eyes, she quickly turned her head in a different direction.

"Nope, I say Allen is the best artist in this school."

"Agreed." Did they not hear my speech? "No ladies I-"

"Well, Allen can't you do all kinds of art?"

"Yeah but-"

"Allen is definitely the best." The girls giggled and went to their seats.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Seat. Now!" The devil has appeared, Yu BaKanda, the scariest 17-year-old you'll ever meet. I looked over to what he was yelling at, the biker chick.

"Excuse me? I don't see your name on it." The girl snapped. Kanda's teeth gritted.

"Tch." He lost this round. He took the seat next to me (every seat was taken except that one). I tried being friendly with him, so I waved at him and nervously smiled. In return, I got an evil glare that made me look away and leave him alone. My biggest fear: Yu Kanda; he scared the living crap outta me.

The teacher came in, and everyone quieted down. "Good morning class."

"Good morning." We all greeted back, like we just got out of bed.

"Well, today, as you can see, we have a new student, Ms. Lenalee Lee, she came from China." Everyone's eyes were on her. "Ms. Lee, please come up." She got up, and lazily walked to the front. "Please, tell us about yourself."

"I, uh, well I play the piano like any other Asian does." Everyone chuckled. "And I'm into theater."

"Since she's new, if she ever gets lost in this school, please help her. And if you don't understand her English, please, be nice to her."

"Racist, much? I speak can speak English fine, thank you very much, sir." She grumpily made it back to her seat, everyone still staring at her. I smirked at her, _she's epic_.

* * *

I hate math, it's so friggin' hard! I looked outside the window, daydreaming about lunch. _Mmm…_ lunch.

"Can anyone solve this problem on the board?" the math teacher asked. No one's hands were raised. I looked at the clock, 30 more seconds. I looked to the front of the class, Lenalee was in my class, again. She sighed, and raised her hand. "Thank you, Ms. Lee."

"The answer's 3. Once you take the x and replace it with four the f, x cancels out. There for making that answer 5. Five minus two equals three. Oh... Magic" she said sarcastically. Smart _and_ cute.

"Well then, class is dismissed."

* * *

I followed Lenalee to lunch. "Hey." I greeted smoothly.

"What now?" She walked away. I ran back to her.

"Why d'you keep walking away from me?" I asked with a pout. It was really annoying, every time I tried speaking to her, she would walk away.

"Because I have no time for your stupidity." Stupidity?

I put my hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place. Her violet eyes were piercing through me. "I'm really sorry for what I did to upset you." I told her.

"You can't always be friends with everyone, not everyone likes you, you know." She whispered, looking at her shoes. She pulled away from me, leaving me alone in the hallway.

* * *

_Lenalee POV_

I told him to leave me alone, why won't he listen to me? I went outside for some fresh air. I hate it here with a passion. I want to go back home to China, to stay with my Brother. I went to my motorcycle, to leave.

"You're not supposed to leave school grounds, y'know." A short girl with cobalt blue hair said.

"Watch me." And I sped off.

* * *

_Allen POV_

"The girl just left me in the hallway, Lavi." I was munching on my fifth dango stick.

"And here she is again." Lavi pointed to her direction. She had a box wrapped in cloth, which was probably her lunch.

* * *

_Lenalee POV_

I found an empty table to sit at lunch. I unfolded the cloth, and opened the box. I got my chopsticks out and started to eat my sushi. It may not be Chinese, but I still enjoy it. I once went to a trip in America, and discovered sushi.

I looked to the table in front of me, it was that idiot Walker and his dunder-head friend, with a heap of girls surrounding them. Yup, it was obvious that they had a huge fanbase. I just couldn't stop staring at Allen, he had like a buffet in front of him! How can a slender boy like him eat so much? He turned his gaze towards me, and smiled. He got up, and walked to my table, with every girl at his table, and Lavi staring at me. I hated all the attention! I couldn't help but blush when he came to my table.

"It's not nice to stare y'know." He said smugly.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't take my eyes off of you." _Lean. _He blushed. "The way you were eating," _Blink blink blink. _"just made me want to," _Lick lips. _"throw up." His eyes widened. "What?" "The way you were eating your food was nasty."

He looked at me with confusion, then frowned. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Nooo." I said sarcastically.

* * *

_Allen POV_

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't take my eyes off of you." Her faced made its way up to mine, and I blushed. "The way that you were eating," she continued, and I gulped. "just made me want to," she purred, licking her lips seductively. "throw up."

"What?"

"The way you were eating your food was nasty." Well, I didn't expect that to come out of her mouth. "Leave me alone, please." This girl was… something; she made my blood boil at times and my stomach have butterflies.

I balled my hands into fists and gritted my teeth. "Wow, just… wow." I started angrily. "It's your first few weeks and you're already bitching people." The cafeteria fell silent.

"Yeah, you tell her, Allen!" Lavi yelled from my table, fist-pumping. Lenalee glared at Lavi, then he quieted down out of fear.

"Excuse me? Me, 'bitching' people?" She cruelly laughed. I crossed my arms. "Do you want to know why? I hate it here! I hate it so much here! I never wanted to leave my friends, my home, my brother." She was homesick. "This academy is full of snobs! Everyone single person here is rich! I don't fit in here!" she complained, it looked like she was in the verge of tears. "A-And these uniforms, my god, a hooker could wear these!" she started to rant. "I just want things, to be the same." She whispered sadly. "I-I just want to go home." She got up and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving me dumbfounded. I stared off at her, she was homesick this whole time.

"Sorry, everyone, please continue your lunch." I said, then followed after Lenalee.

I went to the entrance of the school, and got out. I quickly ran down the steps and looked all over the place for her. I looked by her motorcycle (surprisingly, she wasn't there) and Lavi's car (well, in case she was ruining his car out of anger). Aha! She was probably on a bench crying (thank god for the chick flicks I watch! Don't judge me, they're funny). I (again) ran to the bench by all of the flowers in the back of the school. I was right, she was there.

"Girls are so predictable." I whispered to myself. I sat next to her on the bench. "Hey." She heard me, and quickly wiped her tears away as if she wasn't crying.

"I told you once before to leave me alone." Her eyes were puffy and red. I simply smiled at her, and hugged her. She started to fight me, punching and pushing me away, but I was stronger. "G-Get off!"

"No."

"No?"

I finally pulled away, took her shoulders, and looked at her straight in the eyes. "You're homesick." Her eyes widened and looked away from me, arms crossed and she sniffed. "You wouldn't understand." She told me, beginning to cry again. I got up and kneeled in front of her.

"I totally understand how it is to move away from someone and something you love." I told her. My hand made its way to her face, moving pieces of hair behind her ear. Pretty. "My foster father died, and when I heard it happened, I nearly died inside. It was hard moving on without Mana, but, guess what? I eventually did. I knew that he would always live inside of my heart, as long as I always remember and think of him." She pushed my hand away from her face. "You're lucky, you can always communicate with your friends and family, you can always visit too. But Mana.." It was hard speaking about Mana.

"I get what you're saying, Walker." One corner of her lip lifted up. "Thanks, I guess. It made me feel a little better. You're alright." She got up and started walking. She turned back around, "Tell anyone I cried and got hugged, I will kick you to death, got it, pretty boy?" I nodded. She called me _pretty_. I was mentally dancing.

This'll be a tough year. Someday, I _will_ break the wall she built around her true feelings, and I _will_ make her show them. Your tough girl act _will_ be over one day, just _you_ wait.

**Yay! My first EVER story's chapter, DONE! Didja like it? I made Lenalee and Allen OOC on purpose. ^-^ Was the grammar, spelling, story good? Lemme know in a review! **


	2. Tutor?

**Eyes**

_Chapter 2- Tutor?_

_-Allen-_

It's Monday, 'nuff said. I freaking hate Mondays. Five days of torture, then, it's the weekend. Oh the weekend, how I love thee~!

Actually, scratch that.

Oh Saturday, how I love thee~!

I dislike Sundays, Sundays just anticipate you for Monday, and it makes you whatever you're doing to do overdue homework and projects.

And that's just what I did last night.

I was tapping my pencil out of boredom in my first period class (Social Studies with the racist teacher). I hummed a tune that I thought of myself.

" , can you please stop tapping your pencil and humming, you're disrupting class."

I sighed. "Okay." I started to tap my pencil and hum lightly. People around me started to chuckle.

"Mr. Walker!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I rested my head on my desk, then looked at the clock, 20 more minutes of this class. A little nap won't hurt, right? I buried my head in my arms, then my eyes closed on their own. Someone started to poke my arm.

"H-Hey." I looked next to me, it was _her_. Seems like BaKanda beat her to his seat today.

"Mmm?"

"H-Hey, wake up!" whispered loudly.

"Nnn.."

"You'll get in trouble!" I my tired eyes looked at her, and I gave her a lazy smile.

"Oh, so you're worried about me?" The things I say when I'm groggy, Lenalee'll fuck my face up now.

She smirked and looked to the side. "Tch, yeah right."

"Yeah, I am right!" I whispered more loudly. "Y'know, Lena, -"

"Lenalee."

"-Whatever, I never knew you were such a goody-goody, considering you had that biker chick look. I guess what people say is true, don't judge a book by its cover." Yup, I did it now, she'll definitely kill me.

"You little shit!"

"Mr. Walker, Ms. Lee, see me after class!"

* * *

"She kept touching me!"

"I was being a good person, he was trying to fall asleep in class!"

"Why didn't you just let me be?!"

"That's because, because…" Haha, so she was worried.

"Enough you two! You both have detention Friday, after school." The teacher said, handing us a slip.

We both left the classroom, arms crossed.

"It's all your fault." We blamed each other simultaneously.

* * *

I was about to leave my math classroom to go to lunch, but my math teacher to stay.

"Mr. Walker?"

"Hmm…?"

"May I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." I walked over to their desk.

"It seems that your grades in math is slipping, you currently have a D. You must have a C or higher to pass this class."

"Oh…" I sounded a bit disappointed.

"You have potential in you, Allen, I know you can pass this class, but to do it, you must study hard. I've assigned a tutor for you," It better not be-

"Ms. Lenalee Lee gladly agreed to tutor you, she has the highest grade in this class." Fucking hell. "Please arrange a schedule with Lenalee."

"Umm…. Am I allowed to change my tutor?"

"Why would you want a different tutor? Lenalee is such a kind young lady. I'm sure Lenalee will be a great teacher to you, Allen."

"Okay then." I'm stuck with the She-Devil.

* * *

"Hey." I greeted Lenalee, sitting next to her at her empty table.

"What?"

"Umm… Mrs. Kietsu told me you agreed to tutor me…." I told her. She smirked.

"Yeah?"

"So uhh… we should make a schedule for when you can tutor me!"

"Okay… No way in hell you're going in my house."

"I thought your family lived in China."

"I'm just staying with a family friend." She stated, as she slurped her noodle soup. I cringed.

"Oh, well, you can't come to my house either, my uncle'll hit on you."

"Alright, so we should study in the library on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, sound good?"

"Okay… so umm… why did you decide to tutor me?" She started to laugh like a maniac.

"For my own reasons." I'm starting to feel a little intimidated. "Anything else? If not, leave me alone, I don't like company."

"I'll be on my way now." I slowly turned around, but turned back around to say something. "Oh and, sorry for getting you into detention."

"Whatever, now shoo! Don't forget we have to study today, come right after last period!"

"Okay.." I slowly walked to Lavi and I's table.

Is it me, or is she acting rather _strange?_

* * *

I looked for Lenalee in the library. "Hey, dipshit, over here!" There she was.

"Oh hey." I greeted, trying to be friendly to her.

"Took you fucking long enough!" Sheesh.

"Sorry, teacher held us back."

"Right…" She crossed her arms. I laid my books on the table gently, then put my face in front of hers to examine it.

"You seem a bit off today, you okay?"

"Why, are you worried about me?" she mocked.

"Kind of."

"Psh. Walker, mind your own goddamn business."

"Okay okay, sheesh, you're a diva."

"Whatdya have problems with in math?"

"Mostly everything."

* * *

"Gee, about time you got a question right." She complained.

"Are you implying something?"

"Yeah, you're retarded."

"You're harsh." I gave her a pout. "So, Lenalee, how was your first 3 weeks here?"

"Torture, I hate it here."

"I'm sure you've made a lot of friends!" Her face saddend, then she closed her eyes.

"Get back to work, Walker!" What's with all this calling someone by their last name? I worked on the problems quickly, I finally understand this, thanks to, surprisingly, Lenalee.

"Friends, they just… get in the way of things, like learning." I heard Lenalee say. "They can just cause drama. What I'm saying is that I don't have any, not here at least."

"But friends help you through things, they lighten the mood, and listen to your problems." I added, still working on the problems.

"They just… make things harder." She said sadly.

"Uh, well, I'm done with these problems." She snatched the paper out of my hand.

"You're improving, Walker." She handed me back the paper, it had all checks.

"You're not bad, Lenalee. Do you want to be _friends_?" I asked, grabbing all of my books.

"You wish."

"Wait! We should walk together, y'know,to watch each others back!" Nice excuse.

"Whatever floats your boat." She said coolly, slinging her backpack onto her shoulders.

We were finally outside, walking side by side next to each other. The silence was really killing me, bet it was killing her too.

"So, you're an artist." She started.

"Yeah."

"What do you draw?"

"I do all kinds of art!" I boasted, trying to impress her.

"What do you mostly do?"

"Portraits."

"I see." I noticed that she has gotten less bitchy to me. "I heard there's a drawing contest coming up…" She started.

"Yeah."

"Do you know who you're drawing yet?" She asked me with her bright violet eyes.

"No not yet." I chuckled nervously.

"I see." I saw her blush, then she started to twiddle her fingers. She grunted. "This silence is really killing me!" She yelled out suddenly.

"Ha, me too." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Walker."

"Hmm..?" She punched my shoulder.

"See you."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

**IT'S FINALLY DONE! WOO-HOO! Is Lenalee, kind of warming up to Allen a little? Does Lenalee want to be friends with Allen? Find out in chapter three~! And, uh-oh, Lenalee is his math tutor. –le gasp- **


	3. Chapter 3

** Eyes**

Yesterday may have been the best day of my young life. Lenalee was actually being a little friendly to me! I wonder if this means we're friends. I was riding with Lavi to school. I was telling Lavi about my study session with Lenalee.

"So then we were walking next to each other, actually having a real conversation! Lenalee then punched my shoulder in a friendly way and told me 'See You' and I was like 'See you tomorrow.' Told you dude, I'm totally smooth~!"

"Psh, hell yeah man! You're actually friends with that sexy biker chick!"

"I'm gonna invite her to our table today, is that okay with you Lavi?"

"Yeah." Lavi drove into the school parking lot, parking at our usual spot. We got out, and, once again, girls started to crowd all around us.

"Excuse me ladies." I was waiting for Lenalee to show up. I heard music blasting into the parking lot:

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_ Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

Was that her? It was a white motorcycle though, I thought she had a red one. I ran over to her as she was taking off her helmet (the girls and Lavi followed me). Her hair was in a high ponytail today, it suited her. She was wearing black skinny jeans (I don't know how she could wear that on a sunny day like this) with a white shirt with a dark forest green ¾ sleeve fashion jacket. She was also wearing brown combat boots and sunglasses. I could also tell she was wearing red lipstick, oh how I wanted to k- ALLEN YOU RETARDED FUCK! O-Oh, um.. I was going to say how I wanted to… _talk_ to her….?

"O-Oh um, good morning Lenalee!" I greeted her.

"Tch." She walked past me. Well, that wasn't very friendly.

"Hey, it isn't nice to walk away from people!" I called out from behind her.

"Who said I was nice?" I ran to catch up with her. She was acting different from yesterday. I ran next to her.

"Why was your motorcycle white; I thought it was red."

"Why do you care?"

"Just asking."

"It's a long story." She walked into a door. "Why do you keep following me?"

"We both have first period together, so I thought we could-" She started to take her pants off. "GAHH!"

"Relax, Walker, I have shorts underneath." She wiped sweat off her forehead. "Phew, it was hot out there!"

I looked to the side, trying to hide my blush. "W-Why were you wearing pants In the first place?"

"Motorcycles can burn legs."

"I-I see." It was quite for a minute or two, then she started to laugh.

"I-I can't believe you actually followed me to the locker room!" She laughed more. My blush got deeper. "Walker, your face looks hysterical"

"Y-You're making me feel uncomfortable." She walked passed me, still laughing. "W-Wait up!"

* * *

Lenalee was still laughing away during class. She was sitting next to me yet again.

"Cut it out." I whispered to her embarrassingly.

"Ms. Lee, what is so funny?" I can't believe it was that funny. "Would you like to share what you're laughing at with the class?"

"Yeah, sure." She stopped laughing. "Well, this morning, I was wearing pants, since I ride a motorcycle. So Walker here," She pointed at me. "Decided to stalk me. So I walked into the girls' locker room to change into my shorts. So he was yapping away, then I took my pants off, then he was like GAHH! His face looked like a tomato." People in the class started to chuckle. I hid my face in my arms. She actually had the nerve to share it with the class! Today as going to be a long day.

* * *

"I am so mad her Lavi!" I complained. "She told everyone what happened this morning!" I angrily chewed on my Mitarashi Dango. Lavi was laughing hard. I also couldn't believe our fangirls were laughing as well! "Lavi, this is not funny! Do you know what people are calling me? Tomato face Walker and a pervert!"

"Well, that's because you are one."

"I did it by accident! I'm really upset." I hid my face with my hands.

The fangirls stopped laughing.

"Did you hear that girls?" Lou Fa asked the other fangirls. "She made Allen-kun upset!" They all gasped.

"Let's destroy her~!" One girl suggested, Out of nowhere, the girl pulled out a blueprint. "So, we sneak up behind-"

"Okay girls, there will be no destroying."

"It's already been planned out." Another girl said creepily. These girls can be sweet, but in a blink of an eye, they work for the devil! Now that I think about it, where is she? I looked all over the lunchroom, she was sitting in a table with Bak. A strange feeling came over me. My body acted by itself, making me move over to her table.

"Oh hey Lenalee." I greeted. "So that's where you were."

"Can you fuck off for a second, I'm talking to someone here." She pointed to Bak.

"Yeah, Walker, please go away."

"No." I answered plainly, sitting next to Lenalee.

"Sorry Bak, it's just that tomato face here is stubborn, please continue what you were saying."

"I heard you were interested in theatre." Bak started. I was busy staring at Lenalee's beautiful eyes~!

"Yes, I am."

"There's an upcoming playing coming up.." He started. I saw his face go red.

"Look who's tomato face now." I muttered.

"Allen!" She called me by my first name~!

"Uh.. well… th-there's still taking auditions for some l-lead roles. Last audition day is on Th-Thursday."

"Oh, I see Bak! Thanks!"

"I-I just wanted to tell you that it was a m-musical, so if you don't sing-"

"Oh I sing. Is there a specific song to sing for the auditions?" Lenalee sings? My mind is blown.

"Uh.. y-yes, you must sing _Little Talks_, you know that song right?" She nodded. "S-So, you have to sing it with a male who's auditioning for lead role."

"Ah I see. What's the play about?"

"Umm… I th-think it was a love story between a girl and a boy, so they were childhood best friends and uhh… the girl gets diagnosed with schizophrenia. I heard the ending was that she gets better then goes out with the guy."

"Oh, that's sweet, I might audition for this." She smiled a smile, a cute one too. My heart stopped. "Thanks for telling me, Bak."

"No problem, j-just figured y-you wanted to kn-know."

"S-S-S-Stutter slut."

"Walker! That wasn't very nice." She slapped me on my thigh.

"U-Uh, well, I should be going. It was nice meeting you Ms. Lee."

"You may call me Lenalee." She smiled, again. I felt my stomach start to boil.

_What was this strange feeling?_

_Anger? No._

_Protectiveness? No._

_I now know, jealousy._

_Am I, in love? In love with a girl who isn't even my friend? Someone who's the complete opposite of me? Someone who's beautiful? _

_No, I can't be. This could never happen. I bet she doesn't even like me, not even a little bit. _

_B-But every time I look at her, I get butterflies. _

_So is it love?_

_I think so._

"Allen? Allen!"

"H-Huh? What?"

"I just wanted to tell you that if I get the lead role, you have to get a new tutor; I'll have practice every day after school."

"I see." My heart broke into smithereens. Even though I haven't known this girl for a long time, I knew that I liked her. She was different from every other girl; tomboyish, tough, brave, and she was pretty and smart. Oh god, don't get me started on her eyes. We actually started to bond yesterday, and it's all over, she may not be my tutor anymore. There was only one way to keep our forming bond:

"Hey Lenalee."

"What, Walker?"

"Can I draw you for the art contest?"

**Cliffhanger? WOO ALLEN (and Bak) LIKE LENALEE! **

**Did you like this chapter? Problems? Please leave me a comment! **


End file.
